I'd Give It All Away
by Harlequinn Dreams
Summary: I wrote this for a contest on deviantART, but I'm really proud so here it is. Songfic. You could say RikuSora, I guess.


KH Fan club Contest : Write a fanfiction or draw a picture based on a song.  
  
Chosen Song: My December - Linkin Park  
WARNING: This fiction does imply yaoi/shounen-ai/male x male. Meaning that if you're offended by such things, even though I'm only implying, you better get the hell out of here.

Rating: PG for language. (I'm a potty mouth, so sue me.)  
  
**I'd Give It All Away**

A Fanfiction by Makahushigi Hoshi (or CoraDelphiki/ArmednHarmless if you please)  
  
This is my December, this is my snow covered home   
This is my December, this is me alone   
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed   
And I   
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that   
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed   
And I   
Take back all the things I said to you   
And I'd..   
Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to   
Give it all away to have someone to come home to

Riku stared at the dark sky, ignoring the pounding rain and the hum of the busy city. Sora, he thought as he tightly closed his eyes, I'll find you. I promise I come back. I have to.

This is my December, these are my snow covered trees   
This is me pretending this is all I need   
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed   
And I   
Take back the things I said to make you feel that   
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed   
And I   
Take back all the things I said to you   
And I'd..   
Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to   
Give it all away to have someone to come home to

At the same time, Sora was staring out his bedroom window, arms wrapped around his knees. He was lost in thoughts of his past, and to be specific, his childhood.

_Riku..._, he sighed. _I miss you so much. Please, please be alive. I don't think...I don't think I can live without you much longer._

Sora looked down with guilt-filled eyes at the various cuts lining the inside of his arms and his chest. He was loosing it. He couldn't breathe anymore; his heart was locked away in Kingdom Hearts with Riku. And who knew if he was even alive.

Sora's mother knocked on his door.

"Sora, honey, please come down for dinner tonight. Your father and I are so worried."

The teenage boy sighed and shook his head, causing his chocolate spikes to stir. A few wisps slipped from his careful ponytail and onto his shoulder as he opened his door to leave for the first time in at least three weeks.

And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something i missed   
And I   
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that

Riku gave a blood-curdling scream as he attacked yet another heartless, the dark keyblade in his hands slicing through the predominantly black being like it was merely air. He whirled, catching another heartless trying to creep up on him, and thrust his blade with all his might through it's heart. He could see King Mickey now, also finishing off a heartless with his own blade. The mouse looked up at the now blindfolded boy, shaking his head as he could feel the boy's anger and sorrow coming off him in waves.

"This is the last world Riku," he said solemnly. "The last time you will ever have to seal a keyhole. The last batch of heartless you will ever have to fight. Please stay with me."

The boy was staring off into space, obviously zoning back into his own little world where he was able to show his unhappiness and wish he could see his true love again.

"You'll be home with a turn of the key, my dear boy."

This caught Riku's attention, and he turned, staring at the black mouse with wide turquoise eyes.

"I can...I can go home?" he gasped.

The mouse merely nodded and pointed to the largest skyscraper, where a light shone from the top.

"The keyhole is there. When you close it, a portal will open, and you can go home."

Riku looked confused. "You're...not coming, your majesty?"

Mickey shook his head and turned away heading toward the portal they had come from. "I have to finish this. But you must go. Your heart is free."

Riku looked back the at the towering building again, and his eyes gleamed.

"Sora...Sora, I'm coming back to you."

And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed   
And I   
Take back all the things I said to you   
And I'd  
Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to   
Give it all away to have someone to come home to

Sora looked around the cave, the 'Secret Place' of his childhood. He had aged wonderfully, now 17 and just as handsome as expected. He was the star of his fencing team, an honor roll student at the academy on the main island. Exactly what society, and his family, has expected of him. Except for the parts about chronic depression, being anti-social, not eating enough.

He slumped against the wall of the cave, happy to be alone and not hear his mother's voice begging him to come out, to go see his friends, to eat properly. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward. Sleep called to him. He hadn't slept in so long....

A sudden yelp of terror, then of pain, and a thud jolted him from his dozing. He looked up in time to see the remainder of a bright white light fading away, leaving a man, who looked about his age, laying on his stomach before him.

The stranger had silver hair, pulled back tightly in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a black trench coat, and what looked like grey slacks. His eyes were covered by a black blindfold, and in his hand was the dark keyblade.

_Riku_, Sora thought instantly. Then, _no...Riku must be dead. This is not Riku. Don't get your hopes up, Sora._

The stranger groaned and crawled to his knees just as Sora stood to help him. He looked up, and then as if only then realizing his blindfold, got a quizzical look on what Sora could see of his face. Sora reached out and pulled gently on the dark cloth, pulling it from the stranger's face to get a good look....

"Riku..." Sora breathed, stumbling back.

"Sora? Sora is that you?" Riku, taller, older, just as Sora had imagined him, climbed to his feet and dusted himself off, not even looking away from his light's face.

"Sora, I've missed you so--" And before he could speak his last words, the chocolate haired teen had flung himself into the older boy's arms, tears running down his face like a river. Riku wrapped his arms around the boy and was fortunate enough to hear him whisper,

"Riku...Riku, I love you."

**yamero**

I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first songfic and I'm overly proud of myself. I actually didn't cuss it in, didn't I? Yay! Anyway, I hope everyone does enjoy it. And I'm sorry (not XD) about the shounen-ai. I'm a big Riku/Sora fan.


End file.
